1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive display medium and a writing display apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
As an example of the diversification of information appliances, a technology for writing characters, figures, etc. on an input panel using a writing tool (indication member), such as a pen, and for displaying the locus of pen input on a display device is known.
As an input panel that is used in combination with this display device, input panels based on various systems, such as an electromagnetic induction system, an electrostatic capacitance system and an optical system, have become commercially practical. In addition, as the display device, various display devices, such as electronic paper based on toner rotation technology, electrophoresis technology, thermal rewritable technology, liquid crystal technology and electrochromic technology, and displays, such as liquid crystal displays and CRTs, are used. The locus of the indication member that makes contact with and moves on the surface of the input panel is displayed on the display section of the display device, thereby being visualized.
In particular, a writing display apparatus is known in which a transparent input panel is disposed so as to be laminated on the display section of the display device and when the indication member moves on the surface of the input panel while making contact therewith, the locus of the indication member making contact with the surface appears as a display image on the display section of the display device (a writing display apparatus having this kind of configuration is referred to as “direct writing display apparatus” in some cases).